NEVER take anything for granted
by Karimymusic
Summary: CAMP ROCK / NCIS CROSSOVER. Mitchie Torres teenager girl from DC with connections to the Navy. She lived through: abused ex-marine father, bulling, taking away her innocent, miscarriage. Now there are two things that keeps her going: her music and her NCIS badge...


AUTOR NOTE: English is NOT my native language. Normally this story is writing by me in Polish but I really want to try write it in English. Well I don't know English perfectly, so please tell me if I should still try write it in this language. I hope you'll show me when I made mistakes then I'll try do it better. xD

I DON'T own Camp Rock, CR cast or NCIS cast or Demi Lovato's sisters. Mitchie's story is a little bit of Demi's story;)

AUTOR NOTE 2: Original name of this story is "You are my favorite song" but because of my obsession with NCIS I changed it. Thing from Unforgettable is Carrie's medical condition hyperthymesia. I through it would be interest. Even if I'm not from USA, I'm aware that minor would never become federal agent but we know there are geniuses in this world that can do a lot ;)

CHAPTER 1

Mitchie took a deep breath looking right into Shane's eyes. People around them applauded and campers started hugging each others. Second later she could feel Caitlyn hugging her and telling something she didn't understand. Not only was that the best night of her life but she also overcame her stage fear.

"I have to go make interview with the press." superstar's voice broke Mitchie out of her thoughts. She only nodded slowly. "Meet me at docks in hour?" he asked and again she just nodded. Shane began to walk toward his brothers, when Mitchie finally found her voice.

"Shane…" she whispered and saw that superstar looked at her. "Could you…" she sighed "If they ask about me, could you not tell them who I am?"

"Don't worry, I won't." he assured and once again walked to his brothers. Sighing, brunette started looking for her sisters in the crowd. After few minutes she saw Dallas talking to Caitlyn and Lola. All of them were laughing happily when older sister's head turned in Mitchie's directions.

"Come here, Mi!" girl nodded at her and with smile on her face Mitchie came right in Dalls's arms. Girl hugged her tightly. "I know I've told you this tonight but you were incredible. Like always."

"Thank, Dalls."

"So, I heard someone is going to canoes with Shane tonight." Caitlyn said smirking but then she became serious. "Are you gonna tell him?"

"I don't know Cait. Probably only that one thing."

"School?"

Mitchie nodded.

"I don't think that second thing is any of his business." she whispered looking at her hands.

"Someday you have to tell him." Lola said. Brunette looked at mulatto.

"Maybe someday. I have to go to my cabin and change. I don't want to go there in this." She looked at her heels. "You sleep with us tonight, right? "she asked her sister who just nodded. "Ok, I see you later."

Mitchie walked to her cabin, which after Beach Jam she shared with Lola and Caitlyn. Not far away she saw Gray brothers talking to at least ten reporters. Shane looked at her smiling lightly and she smiled back. In the cabin she changed fast in baggy pants and t-shirt that she took from her God-father Jethro. Yeah… someone would say it's not the outfit for meeting celebrity but she could care less. She just fixed her makeup and brushed her hair. When she finished she sat down on the bunk bed thinking what should she say to Shane. Or rather how much true he should hear? She didn't think she was ready to tell him about Rosie. To tell the true she wasn't ready to tell anybody about her. Cait knew about it by accident and Lola, Barron and Sander knew because of Caitlyn's big mouth. You know, her blond head friend tried to explain those three why Mitchie lied and ended telling more than she should. But in the end it was a good thing 'cause all of them said they would do exactly the same thing. After few minutes, teenager looked at the clock and saw that it's time to go, so she left the cabin and went to the docks. she sat next to canoe with her back on it. She didn't even knew that she started humming until she heard voice behind her.

"Sounds familiar." Shane said when he noticed it was 'Gotta find you'.

"Maybe you're not the only one who had song stuck in his head entire summer." Mitchie said with faint smile. He laughed sitting next to her.

"I still can't believe it was you entire time."

"Why? Is it that hard to believe?" Mitchie asked raising the eyebrow at him.

"No, it's just that… we spend so much time together and you didn't sing to me even once." he looked at her. "Why didn't you sing when I did the audition?"

Mitchie sighed loudly.

"Because I'm someone totally different that you said at Beach Jam. I'm not like everybody else. You have no idea how different I am from all of them."

"Then tell me." Shane said and Mitchie looked at him surprised. "I want to know real Mitchie. I want to be sure that person I spend so much time this summer was real."

Mitchie looked at her hands, which looked really interesting at this moment.

"I don't know if I'm ready to tell you this."

"Why?"

Brunette looked right into his eyes.

"Because I think I rather want you to look at me as a liar than who I really am."

"Maybe I should decide this?" he asked mad. She sighed. "You're doing this a lot today."

"What?"

"Sighing. Will you tell me?" Shane begged. Mitchie hugged her legs and put her chin on her knees.

"I'll tell you the story but you have to promise not to interrupt." Mitchie begged looking at Shane. He just nodded. She took deep breath. "Once in Stillwater lived a little girl who was loved by everyone in town. But when she was 7 she moved to D.C. After her parents divorce she was going to start everything again but people there weren't that nice. Somehow she got used to this and even was liked at school. But she was different than other popular. She didn't go shopping or gossiped or looked at boys, as much as you looked at this age. She rather closed herself in music room. She helped kids who were bullied, geeks thrown in the trash can or girls whom someone destroyed clothes. But when she was 12 years old, someone started rumors and the same day everyone hate her. But you know rumors passing by so she didn't care much even if it hurt. Not that those were so called 'friends' or kids she passed by on the hallway but those she helped. Those who knew how much it hurts also turned their backs on her. "She bit her lip. "She had treats, there was even petition 'If you hate Mitchie Torres sing this'… she didn't know why they were so mean to her and when she asked why, they were just saying' cause you're fat' what after few months ended with eating disorders and cutting." Mitchie looked down. "This summer was suppose to be my rest from reality and problems, but then Tess showed up and what she said… I wanted to ran away from bulling but Tess reminded me how I feel everyday. Is it so strange that I wanted to ran away from it?" Mitchie asked looking at Shane and he took her hand in his.

"No, it isn't. And what… What Tess said…"

"It doesn't matter." She interrupted him. He looked at her confused.-Really. You know, I was telling the true then on canoes. I know what it's like. Maybe not in this meaning but I know." Mitchie looked at him. "You have no idea how similar we are. My lie and your attitude… this all was because everyone around us don't accept us for who we really are."

"A lot people looks at me as celebrity not as a person and Label won't let us play our music…" he whispered. "God, we really are similar.." he sighed. "I can't believe I was mad at you for lying when I did exactly the same thing over 3 years."

"It's past."

"Yeah…" Shane's eyes locked with hers. "So what do you say that we take one of those things in the water?" he looked at the canoe. "You promised." he smirked and Mitchie smiled at him.

"Sure."


End file.
